(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical socket, and more particularly to an improved structure of an electrical socket provided with means to conceal the slots when not in use.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Slots of electrical sockets are generally exposed on the outside for facility of use, but they pose danger to children, who may insert pointed objects into the slots. Many countries have, therefore, set up strict rules governing the specifications for electrical sockets.
Furthermore, dust and foreign particles may get into the slots of electrical sockets since they are exposed on the outside. Short circuits may result if there is too much dust and dirt inside the slots, which may damage electrical appliances connected thereto or even cause fire. An improved socket structure is therefore necessary.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,398 to the applicant of the present invention, an electrical socket with a safety means is disclosed. The electrical socket taught in said patent includes a Y-shaped elastic division plate between two terminals such that, when a plug is inserted into the socket, an outwardly extending wall at a top portion of the division plate will withdraw due to elasticity to enable electrical connection. Conversely, when the plug is removed, the outwardly extending wall of the division plate will bounce back to seal the slots.
There is also available on the market a safety device for use with electrical sockets. In such a structure, an insulated plate is provided with insulated blades for insertion into slots of the electrical socket. When the electrical socket is not in use, the insulated plate is fitted onto the electrical socket to seal the slots. However, since it is not integrally formed with the electrical socket, it can be easily misplaced.